Just in Time
by Out-of-Reality
Summary: Short & sweet version - Spike,Buffy&Willow end up in L.A. in time 2 save Darla from staking herself.Buffy goes evil for three chapters but does no killing&A story isn't a stroy without the famous Buffy&Angel&Spike angst! Please R&R -Totally a BuffyAngel t
1. Huh?

**_SUMMARY -_** _Buffy dreams of something happening so she takes the gang to L.A. She is just in time to save darla from staking herself, face an apocylypse, help give birth to Conner, almost die and of course face the never ending love mix with her, Angel, Darla and Spike._

**_A/N -_** _This takes place at the exact moment Darla is about to stake herself giving birth to Conner. This is a short chapter but believe me future chapters will not be this short! This takes place during lullaby obviously and smashed on Buffy. Buffy and Spike haven't had sex yet but they do know that Spike can hit her._

**_Pairings -_** _This is of course a Buffy/Angel fan fic! Doesn't seem like it at first and there is a buffy/Spike make-out moment. other then that All BUFFY AND ANGEL!_

**_-- Just In Time --_** _By Out-Of-Reality_

**-Alley Behind the once Caritas -**

"Darla if you stake yourself I'll stake the baby's daddy."

Darla and Angel stare up at the blonde that had just shown up. Fred backs away unable to think of what to make of this. Darla breaks the silence, "Oh of course you wouldn't want the baby to die."

Buffy sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "I told you she wouldn't believe I was here to help. You two should of come out first."

Angel looked around along with Darla but he spoke, "Buffy...who are you talking..."

Just at that moment Spike and Willow walked out of the shadows. Spike threw down his cigarette and looked at his old companions, "Well well Angel and Darla together again. I guess this time something good did come of it."

Angel stood with anger, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Buffy stepped in, "Look Angel we can go over the soap opera of my life after this okay. Right now we have to get your only son born without killing the mother."

Darla stared at the slayer, "Because you and I are such good friends."

Buffy looked at Spike and decided it was best he laid out the plan, "Look Darla, a lot of people in this alley have a bad history but none of it matters right now. This baby has to survive."

Darla smiled, "What? I bet you're going to tell me that this baby is a prophecy, that it's a pivitol role in the apocolypse and that if it doesn't survive the world will end."

Spike, Willow and Buffy smiled and Spike answered, "Actually yes. This baby needs to survive, you need to survive and Red here is the only person who knows how to do it."

Darla looked at Buffy, "Why do I need to survive?"

Buffy gave a quick understanding glance to Angel who seemed to be staring at her the whole time before looking to Darla and answering her, "Because if you die this baby will have to go on without a mother. I'm not going to let that happen."

Darla was quiet while she stared Buffy over deciding wheather to trust her. Finally she spoke, "Just so we're clear, we're not friends."

Buffy smiled, "Darla, you and I could never be friends."

The girls smiled sarcastically but the sound of a person running towards them put a serious look on their faces again. Buffy took control, "Angel, get Willow and Darla to your car. We'll meet you back at the hotel. Spike and I can take care of this."

"Buffy, you don't know who..." Angel tried to persuade her

"Yes I do. Plus Spike does too. I will explain later just get them out of here alive."

Angel nodded and stared at Buffy until he finally picked up Darla and ran followed by Willow and Fred. Just as he was out of site a man walked into the opposite side of the alley. Spike and buffy looked at each other. Buffy stared at him, "So Spike, ready to face your past?"

"No. This is more Angel's past. I like facing Angel's past. Makes him feel all awkward."

Buffy smiled as they walked closer to the man who obviously blew up the club, "Figured you would. Knowing this I say we make this last long so I can not face Angel and the explanation."

Spike smiled and went into fighting stance, "You got it luv."

And the first punch was thrown...

**-Meanwhile in The Car-**

Angel sat frozen at the wheel. He insisted on driving but he couldn't move the car. He heard the mother of his unborn child crying in the back seat, he heard is friends comforting her, he could hear Willow yelling at him to just drive but all he could keep is mind on was that Buffy was here...in L.A and saving his life. He didn't want to leave them though but he didn't want to leave darla either. Almost as if he was breaking finally Angel just froze.


	2. Choice?

**-In The Car-**

Willow started to panic at the last cry of Darla. She hit Angel on the shoulder and started yelling, "Move Angel! Your baby and it's mother could die tonight! You've been through so much more then this and if you're not strong right now you'll lose the one thing in this world you've always wanted. If you're not strong now you won't get this baby."

That hit Angel close and he stared in front of him. Willow smiled as Angel started the car and sped off. He whispered something only Willow could hear, "Thanks."

Willow nodded, "No problem."

He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him while focussing on the road in front of him, "How did you guys know to come here?" Willow hesitated and he noticed "Willow please?"

She stuttered, "Well...Uh...Buffy kind of you know...Dreamt and then we did a lot of research a...and then Spike told Buffy something and then Buffy said she needed me. This was m...mostly about them, I'm just hear for the magic. I really think you should talk to her and Spike about this."

Angel sighed, "What the hell is SPike doing here anyway?"

Darla laughed, "Come on Angel, no matter how much you two hated each other you were always around when one of you needed help."

Angel just stared ahead as the car went silent. That was until Fred spoke, "So that's Buffy and Spike huh?"

**-Back in the Alley-**

Holtz laughed as he threw Spike into a wall, "So this is where the infamous Spike ended up. Like his sire, along the slayer."

Spike stood up and looked at Buffy who was lying unconsous against the wall. "He was not my sire. Hated him actually. Though he did have good taste in woman, I mean once you meet Buffy there's no going back."

Holtz smiled, "Cocky as ever!"

"I try. Well what have you been up to lately? I mean still hunting Angelus even after you should be dead, now that is a grudge."

"He murdered, tortured and raped my family, a grudge like that is never let go."

Spike smirked, "Fine, you want to hurt him? Then you take no mercy. You think staking him is going to cause him pain? Then you need a lot of lessons in torture mate. You let us deliver this baby and I think making him suffer will be just a tad easier."

Holtz started to pace a little bit, "You help the slayer yet still hold your evil charm. You two may go."

Spike looked surprised, "Just let us go? We will try and protect the baby and Angel you know that right?"

Holtz smiled and started to walk down the alley, "I'm counting on it. There will be a choice Spike, There's always a choice." With that he disappeared

Spike walked to buffy and she moved her head a little bit, "What did he mean a choice?"

Spike smirked, "No idea."

Buffy tried to shrug but winced, "Do you feel like carrying me?"

Spike smiled, "You're the slayer Buffy." He picked her up like a baby "I have no idea how you made it this far."

Buffy lent against him, "I do the fighting and people take care of me afterwrads."

Spike sighed and started towards the hotel with a Buffy Summers practically unconsous in his arms...


	3. Drum Roll For Darla's Pregnancy

**-Hyperion-**

In the car everyone was introduced and pleasantries were somewhat made. As soon as Angel had gotten to the hotel he had picked up a screaming Darla and ran inside. The others followed quickly and soon everyone except Spike and Buffy were inside the main room of the hotel. Darla was lying on the couch and in more pain then she was before. Angel was getting impatient. He could never just sit around and do nothing while he knew there was something that could be done. So he turned to Willow.

Willow looked at him in surprise, "This magic that you have to do, can you do it now?"

Willow shook her head, "I would but I can't. I don't have everything."

"Why would you come here knowing what you have to do but not have everything you need." Angel sounded harsher then he meant but Willow let it slide

"No what we need is here in L.A, it's just not here in the hotel room."

Angel hopped up from his seat, "Then let's get it."

Spike chose this moment to come running through with buffy still in his arms. Angel stared in shock while Willow started yelling at Spike, "What the hell happened? I thought it was mind games and you had it all worked out?"

Spike got defensive, "Hey it is not my fault okay. Calm down red, this was all Buffy. Holtz got personal with Angel's past buffy went psycho and pulled a wrong punch."

Willow calmed down, "Sorry Spike."

Spike shook it off, "No worries. A lot going on."

Willow nodded and Angel piped in, "You kill Holtz?"

Spike answered, "We couldn't. Me and Buffy were just suppossed to be a distraction for you guys to get away. When we showed we noticed some other bigger demon thing hanging over the cieling. Weren't prepared for both so it was all mind games."

Angel nodded and looked down at Buffy, "She okay?"

Spike hid the jealousy, "No worries. Just tired."

Buffy started flickering her eyes, "I am not tired."

Spike shook his head, "Excuses don't get anywhere when the person knows you're lying pet."

Buffy hopped down, "I was thrown against a wall and hit my head. I think being unconcous is a reason."

Spike laughed, "Yea right. That's why you were talking. I don't understand why you can't just admit you're tired."

Buffy looked angry but Spike knew she wasn't, "I - Was - Thrown - Against - A - Wall!"

Spike went sarcastic, "Whatever you say luv!"

Buffy sighed in annoyance. Angel watched their bickering and was suddenly jealous. Last time he saw those two they hated each other, hell Buffy always hated Spike but this time it didn't look like hatred, it looked like passion. He knew Buffy would find someone other then Riley some day but he hoped with everything it wasn't Spike. Angel couldn't think of this right now though, there were more important things to think of.

Angel turned back to Willow unable to face buffy at the moment, "So what do we need that we don't have?"

Willow smiled a tad, "We actually have it now."

Angel looked confused, "How could we have it now and not before?"

Spike smiled and Buffy just stared down. Spike couldn't let this one slide so he spoke before Willow could, "The missing ingredient in the Darla birth is...the blood and soul of the slayer!"


	4. I Made My Decision

**_A/N -_** _For the sake of this fiction I'm saying that buffy already knows Spike can hit her_

**-Hyperion-**

Everyone in the room was extremely confused except those from Sunnydale. Buffy moved to sit down somewhat close to Darla. If she was going to explain she was going to explain straight to darla. Everyone listened intently though, "Darla, your blood and mine have to mix."

Darla laughed, "You've got to be kidding me. Why would any of our bodily fluids mesh?"

Buffy sighed in frusturation, "My blood holds the only amount of strength that you will need."

Darla just stared at her in confusion, "You got to speak straight slayer, I didn't get anything."

Buffy stood and shook her arms. Willow took over and explained it all at once, "Okay well, Giles had just revealed to us that Buffy can never have children."

Everyone stared at Buffy, especially Angel. That was one of the main reasons he left her and to find out she couldn't have one of the most pleasurable reasons for life broke his unbeating heart. Ironic how the only person who Buffy stared at was Angel. She could feel the pity in his eyes and she looked away and they all waited for Willow to continue.

"When Buffy died she came back missing parts of her soul."

Other sorry glances filled the room and Buffy almost looked angry at the amount of pity in the room. Spike winked at her and she somewhat smiled. Angel didn't hide his jealousy as there was a low growl that no one seemed to notice.

Willow continued, "This disables Buffy's ability to have kids and explains why Darla and Angel's is dying. Darla does not have a soul right now and all of her caring for her child means she is draining the unborn childs soul to her."

Darla whimpered, "I'm killing my own child?"

Angel cursed himself and walked over to Darla which was also a little closer to buffy. Buffy hid her jealousy as Angel grabbed Darla's hand. He then looked up at Willow, "How is buffy suppossed to help?"

"Well in short terms, Buffy and Darla are going to combine souls."

Darla looked at Buffy in anger, "You mean this baby is going to be partly hers?"

Again Buffy hid the jealousy and Willow answered for her, "No she'll be a part of you. The soul you're draining from your child will be given back to him and more parts of Buffy's soul will be given to you. This will give you enough strength to deliver the baby naturally." Willow stared at Darla in a tad bit of anger now, "And i'd watch how you talk. Buffy could die or even worse be evil for a while and she's doing it to save your child which just happens to belong to the love of her life. I'd show some appreciation because us people in Sunnydale are giving up a lot for this."

Angel darted glares at Buffy who instantly stared at Willow. Buffy finally spoke, "Willow, I kind of thought I told you to leave that part out."

Willow looked apologetic instantly, "Sorry, I kind of got best friend defensive plus I never liked her."

Buffy smiled, "Fine. You're only off the hook because you pulled best friend."

Willow smiled, "I knew it would work."

Buffy stared back to Angel who was now standing right in front of her. She knew he would be mad and he was. "Buffy, you've seen what evil can do to people, you've seen what getting a soul back is like. Why would you even risk dying or becoming evil again? We'll find some other way."

Buffy just stared back at him, "NO! If this kid is not delivered soon the world could end and devestation amongst realities could occur. I am the slayer Angel, I am the one who sacrifices themselves to save the world okay. If I don't die then great and if i do even better."

Spike walked up to her, "Buffy."

Buffy realized what she said, "Angel I didn't mean I want to..."

Angel stared into her sadness filled eyes, "You want to die?"

Buffy looked away, "No of course not. Now can we just do the god damn spell now. Get her somewhere comfortale."

Buffy walked out the closest door possible into the now sunfilled garden. Willow glared at Angel, "Move her to a bedroom, get some cloths and hot water, Place one candle on each side of her and then wait." Then she followed Buffy out to the garden

Spike looked at Angel, "Now look what you did? Sad Buffy back in Sunnydale just means more sadness all around. I can't even go talk to her because you had to do it during daylight."

Angel sighed in annoyance and picked up Darla. Everyone followed them into Angel's room to get ready for the birth.

**-Garden-**

Willow saw Buffy pacing and half crying, "I'm sorry Buffy. If I hadn't told them then nothing would of been said between you and Angel and..."

Buffy cut her off, "Don't worry about it Willow. What's done is done and I'm sick of everyone being sorry for me. It means a lot that you're doing this even though you know what could happen. Let's just hope you altered Jenny's spell for me or else this could get bad. An evil slayer could turn out worse then Faith."

Willow sighed, "You're not going to go evil Buffy."

Buffy looked at her, "Good because right now I feel like I am dying and if i went evil and did something... I don't know if I could handle anything else Willow, it's just..." Willow was about to cut her off but buffy started to cry harder and harder so she listened as Buffy continued, "Just being within touch of him again...I know what we could of had Willow and he gave me away because of the world, why won't he let me do the same? That day was so...it was so beautiful and just being here in front of him. I just want to die Willow, I feel like I can't breathe all over again, there's too much!"

Willow knew what Buffy was talking about. The forgotten day between her and Angel. When Buffy had died she got to see it and when she came back she told Willow and Spike. She understood why Buffy and her were both on their knees as Willow held her while she cried and cried. She didn't know what living in hell or being stripped from the happiest place alive felt like but she knew for Buffy that being in this place...that being any place close to Angel would just add more pain. She has never been more sorry then she was right now for she was the one who took her from that place and she was the one who brought her to L.A. Willow just sat there and somewhat cried as she patted her head and tried to calm her the best she could.

They both stopped crying when Wesley walked to the door and saw them. He too was almost heartbroken at the site and it showed in his voice. "I am extremely sorry to interrupt but Angel says Darla is getting worse."

Buffy slowly stood up on her own after Willow did. Willow spoke wiping some tears away, "Thanks Wesley, we'll be right up."

He only nodded and made his way back upstairs. Buffy turned to Willow, "I love you so much Willow. Don't feel guilty about anything, you thought you were doing the right thing and in this case you are. Now let's go save the world."

Willow shed one more tear and hugged Buffy, "I'm sorry for the fact you won't die Buffy, I won't let you. After this we'll take a nice long vaca and you can get over all of this."

Buffy half smiled, "I hear Rome is nice."

Willow half smiled back and they both started running up the stairs.

**-Angel's Room-**

Everyone meaning, Gunn, Fred, Cordy, Lorne, Angel, Spike and Darla were basically sitting around in the room in silence until Cordy spoke. "Look I think I have been pretty quiet so far but I'm going to speak now. What the hell is going on? I mean buffy's here, then she's not and then she is and now she's actually here in L.A and now she thinks she has to save us and she wants to die. I mean who else is wierded out?"

Angel had a little anger through him, Cordy's judgement was just too much but Spike spoke for hi, "Look if you don't want Angel here to be happy with a child and a wife and a happy little family then we can leave right now. Nobody cares what you think because it isn't about you."

She was shut up and now in silence. Angel just looked down at Darla and waited. This is when Wesley slowly walked back in. He looked at Spike and he walked over. They had a whispering conversation but Angel heard fine. Wesley spoke first, "You and buffy have become close have you?"

"Yea, what business is it of yours?"

Wesley sighed, "You might want to watch her Spike. She is very unstable right now, more then you think."

Spike looked at him, "How do you know this?"

Wesley sighed, "Well besides the fact when I saw her with Willow they were both crying to each other I'd call it a watchers instinct. A watcher always sees something in their slayer."

Spike looked him over, "Oh yea, you were the other one."

Wesley nodded, "Yes well..."

Spike nodded, "I'll watch her I promise."

Before Spike walked back to the bedside Wesley whispered again, "Watch Willow too. She's got a lot of power and she's a little sad and unstable herself."

Spike looked him over again, "Well her girlfriend left her because she was using too much mag..."

They both realized what he was saying and Spike nodded. Wesley smiled, "Watch your girls Spike because they tend to fall away when you're not looking."

Spike nodded and half smiled walking back to the bedside. This is when Buffy and Willow walked in, obviously carrying their strong faces. Buffy spoke first, "Let's get this done, I want to get home."

Angel was almost scared at the coldness of her voice. He was even more scared of how Willow just nodded and started chanting by the bed. Something happened downstairs and by the look on Buffy's face and the red eyes she had obviously been crying; he knew he had to talk to her. But after, after he saw his kid come into this world.

Willow had been chanting for about a minute now and Darla screamed louder then ever. During this scream Willow looked at Buffy, "Now or Never Buffy."

Buffy nodded, grabbed the knife from her jacket pocket and cut her hand. She walked to the bed and cut open Darla's hand. The hands instantly wrapped around eachother and a small white shine came from their hands as Darla's scream was silenced. Buffy started getting weaker but that was suppossed to happen. Willow was done chanting and now it was time to deliver the baby. "Does anyone in here actually know how to deliver a baby?"

Fred slowly walked up to her, "I do."

Willow didn't smile or say thank you just told her what to do, "Okay well you do that while I go watch buffy."

Fred nodded and immediately her stutter was gone and she took charge. She wrapped a blanket around Darla so no one could "See" and then she put a cloth in some hot water. She gave it to Angel and he patted Darla's head. He was like the normal father in a normal pregnancy. It was proven a not normal birth when Buffy screamed along with Darla as another contraction she guessed hit her. Angel and Spike looked worried, real worried.

Buffy looked at Darla when she calmed down, "God you are a soulless son of a bitch."

Everyone was surprised at the use of language from Buffy but Darla replied anyway, "Yea it used to feel good. But your soul just gives me the tinglies. I kind of like it."

Buffy moved to hit her with her free hand but Willow grabbed it and acted like she was there for support. Buffy just took it and screamed again as Darla did. Willow crumbled to her knees beside Buffy in pain. She looked towards Spike, "I think someone supernatural should be the support. She might of broke my hand."

Spike walked over quickly and looked Buffy in the eye, "Come on slayer, you've felt worse, i know it."

Buffy half smiled, "You've been the cause of most of it."

Spike looked taken back and stared into her eyes. He then stared into Angel's, "She's slipping, I can see it in her eyes."

Angel looked scared but was preoccupied when Darla screamed her highest one of all and that mixed with Buffy's was almost defening. When it calmed a little bit Fred yelled over it, "One more push Darla come on. I need you to."

Darla sighed, "See being a vampire I thought I knew pain but nothing was ever like this."

Spike was still staring at Buffy who was pretty much lying there. "Come on slayer."


	5. Broken Baby Moment

**-Angel's Room-**

Darla and buffy's last scream was joined by a new one when Fred smiled her biggest smile ever and held the newest member of their family. She grabbed the towel Wesley handed to her and wrapped the new boy in it. Even with all the pain flowing through the room Lorne contained a giant smile for the first time that day. Everyone who could smile in that room was. Willow had a half smile on as she stared at the baby and Spike was smirking at the look on Angel's face. Angel was the one in heaven right now. The look on his face was pure happiness and for the few seconds he had he admired the only gift not worth brooding over. Fred stared at him and they smiled at each other as she gave him his son. When Angel finally looked to Darla his smile faded. He quickly handed his only son back to fred and grabbed Darla's hand. She and Buffy were unconsous and still holding hands.

Angel looked to Willow who was getting even more tired. "WILLOW! What the hell is going on?"

She didn't answer so when Angel looked to Spike he just nodded and knelt next to Willow. He shook her a little bit, "Red, come on red. We need to know what's happening."

Willow came to enough to say two words, "Disconnect them."

Spike nodded and walked over to Darla and Buffy. He pulled their hands apart and only Darla's eyes shot open. Angel half smiled and stared down at her, "We have a son."

Darla somewhat smiled, "The only good thing we ever did together."

Angel nodded and asked Fred to bring over the baby. When she did she handed him to the mother. This part of the pregnancy was normal so far. This was shown by the worshipping glares the mother and father were showing to their only impossible son. The baby had not yet stopped crying but was calmer now that he was in his mothers embrace. Darla couldn't stop smiling and it was almost as if heaven made it's way there somewhere. Of course all good things must come to an end and this moment did when the sound of Willow hitting the floor echoed in the room..

Angel shot his head over and noticed Spike was too late to catch her because he was holding a still unconcous Buffy in his arms. Spike was still at Willow's side now so that's who he yelled to, "What's happening?"

Spike shrugged and looked down to Willow, "Willow! Come on Red!"

Willow moved a little bit and slowly opened her eyes, "Hey Spike. Did I ever thank you?"

Spike played a long, "For what Pet?"

Willow tried to smile, "You took care of all of us."

Spike was surprised and in shock which does not go un noticed by Angel who heard what Willow said. Spike was torn out of his little shock moment when Willow started to close her eyes again, "No Willow you can't sleep."

"But I'm so tired Spike."

Spike smiled, "I can see that. You just finished controlling the third most evil vampire and the strongest slayer alive."

Willow stared at him, "How are they?"

Spike smiled, "Well Peaches here has a new baby boy."

The witch smiled and with help from Spike sat up to see Angel, "Congratulations."

Angel just smiled and stared at her. Same old Willow, "Thank you Willow."

Spike looked back down at her and matched his yes with hers, "Darla here is awake and holding him."

Willow looked at Darla, "You take care of him or I'll stake you myself."

Darla didn't look surprised and only smiled. "I will."

Then Willow thought about it, "Where's Buffy?"

Spike moved out of the way so that Willow could see buffy lying limp on the floor. "Is she...?"

It felt like that question hung in the room for hours when it was only a matter of seconds. Spike looked back at her, "She's okay. Has a pulse and everything."

Willow nodded, "Well let's put her in the restraints and wait."

Angel spoke, "What?"

Spike sighed, "If she is evil, do you want her waking up in a room with all of us or chained to a bed with one of us?"

Angel nodded, "There's a few in the basement. I don't know if they're strong enough."

Willow tried to stand up, "I'll make them strong enough."

Spike walked over, "You can barely stand pet. I think you can rest for a few minutes. Looks like you just had the life drained out of you."

"Yea well, feeling souls leave their host is really tiring. At least now I can feel Buffy, at least now we know she's real."

Spike nodded and looked around the confused room, "Well then, the witch and I are going to go set up restraints for buffy while you guys have your merry little party."

Angel looked hurt, "Spike wait..."

Spike just stared at him, "Stay here Angel. There's no room for you on this side anymore."

Angel looked even more hurt but replied anyway, "Someone needs to carry Willow."

Spike nodded and looked to Wesley, "You seem to care."

Wesley nodded, "Of course."

Angel looked completely confused, "Spike..."

"Come on Angel, just enjoy your day. You don't have this responsibility anymore." He then looked to Darla, "Congrats Darla. I always knew you would do something the world would thank you for. You just did me a big favor by taking Angel here out of the picture."

Darla nodded, "Well bravo Spike. You've finally managed to pull of what you've always wanted to. To be exactly like Angel. Doing his girl and everything."

Spike smiled, "Never did you Darla. You weren't even worth my time."

Darla was speechless as Spike walked to buffy and slowly picked her up. Wesley did the same to Willow. Spike looked at Wesley, "Shall we."

Wesley nodded and opened the door for Spike. Spike who was holding Buffy walked out and Wesley turned back to Angel, "I'll be back soon but I think I should stay down there a while. Congratualtions Angel. So very happy for you."

He waited for Angel to smile and nod before he too walked out the door and down the stairs carrying one of the smartest woman alive. Once the door was closed Fred spoke up, "Well...This was defenitely a normal birth for those of us who are...us."

Everyone smiled and Lorne spoke up, "Well, It's like the ending to an episode of a soap opera."

Then Gunn spoke, "Let's actually listen to the blonde menace and call it a party."

Angel looked to Darla who was almost falling asleep and then looked to the room, "Look guys, do you think we can do this later tonight or tomorrow? She looks tired and the baby's already sleeping."

Everyone nodded and Cordy walked up to him, "I'm happy for you Angel, I really am."

They hugged and Angel said thanks. Fred walked up next and looked at him, "Well that was a little traumatic."

Angel smiled, "Thanks for what you did Fred. I'm glad one of us knew how to deliver a baby."

Fred smiled and blushed, "Hey...don't worry about it. I'm happy to be a part of it."

Those two hugged and then fred followed Cordy out of the room and down to the main room probably. Gunn and Lorne walked up to him together but gunn spoke first, "Wicked night and killer outcome man"

Angel smiled, "Thanks."

Lorne smiled and wiped his eyes, "Oh, I always get a little teared up when babies are born. Congrats Angelcakes."

Angel somewhat laughed, "Thanks guys."

When the see you later's were over Angel turned to look at Darla who was sound asleep already with the also sleeping baby in her arms. This moment made him wonder if she wasn't a vampire in that alley long time ago what would of happened? As he thought about it he realized one thing; Even with all the guilt and brooding, he wouldn't change that moment for the world. He was taken out of his thoughts as Darla stirred and the baby almost fell but Angel would never let that happen. He grabbed his...thier baby and held him as he continued to sleep along with his mother. Angel just sat in the chair placed in the corner and watched as his son slept his first night in this world.

**-Basement-**

Wesley found them a place against the wall where the chains could go after he left Willow on a chair. She was getting her strength back quicker then usual and he seemed to notice. Spike finally laid Buffy down and wrapped her wrists in the cuffs that were meant for her. Wesley left for a few minutes but came back with a few pillows and blankets for her. Spike set her up to look as comfy as possible and then walked over to Willow and Wesley.

He stared to Willow first, "Do you think british man number two here can do the restraining spell? I don't want the reason I'm finally staked to be because I let you do a spell to save her."

Willow smiled, "You know Spike, you have a uniqueness to you."

Spike looked a little confused, "What's that?"

Willow just stared, "Nothing, I might be a tad uncontrolling of my emotions right now."

Wesley spoke up, "Then I might actually need to. It's not that hard."

Willow nodded, "The actual spell and ingredients are in my bag up in Angel's room."

Wesley nodded, "I'll go for them."

Spike stopped him, "I'll go for you." Wesley stared at him until he spoke more "Look I need to speak a little with Peaches and I can't stand to see her like this."

Wesley nodded, "Fine."

Willow smiled, "Hurry back."

Spike smiled and looked at Wesley, "Watch her!" And after Wesley nodded he was on his way back upstairs.


	6. Aftermath

**-Main Room-**

Gunn, Fred, Cordelia and Lorne stood in the middle just talking about tonight. Of course cordy was the one to complain about it. "Look, all I'm saying is Buffy doesn't still have to be here. I mean They can take her back to her little Sunnyhell and things can go back to our world."

Lorne sighed and looked at her, "You know I love you hun but can't you throw your high school hatred history out the window and see that if it wasn't for her your boss wouldn't be happy as heaven right now."

Gunn nodded, "Yea I mean, I know you two equal not cool but she did something none of us could."

Cordelia just stared at all of them, "What is it about her that just brings everyone to her side automatically? I mean does everyone have to like her?"

Fred finally chimed intot he conversation, "Cordy, are you sure this isn't because she was with Angel?"

Cordelia looked surprised and then defensive, "Of course not. It's good for me to worry about him but that's not the reason. I just don't see the point of Buffy Summers."

That's when Spike walked in, "Calm down Prom bitch, jealousy is an evil weapon."

Spike just smiled and didn't wait for an answer before he ran up the stairs and back to Angel's room. Cordelia stared at the group who weren't even looking at her. Obviously there was some truth to what Spike had said. There was a long silence before any conversation was made again.

**-Angel's room-**

Spike had easily walked to the door un noticed by Angel with all the years of practice. He stared at the sight...Darla sleeping in the bed and his grandsire holding their baby in a chair watching him sleep. SPike couldn't bare it anymore and had to make himself known.

"So what's the little toddler's name?"

Angel jumped a little but not enough to wake the baby and glared at Spike. "What are you doing up here?"

Spike smiled, "Just need a few ingredients in Red's bag. Have to make the chains permanant."

Angel looked down, "So she's not awake yet?"

"No. That's kind of a good thing. The way the chains are now she could easily break out of them. Especially if she is evil."

Angel looked up at him, "Why wasn't I told before what would happen?"

Spike smiled, "Yea, like you would of accepted her choice."

"I can't believe you did."

"What's that suppossed to mean?"

"You actually knew the reprucussions of this spell...that she could turn evil, that she could die and you still let her do it without a fight."

"Oh we fought Angel. Physically in fact but then we both found out some stuff about you our own way and realized what she did had to be done."

"Saving the world as always."

Spike almost started laughing, "No peaches, she was saving you." Angel looked confused so Spike continued "You really think if she knew you could have a child she wouldn't do everything in her power to save it? You may have moved on Angel but she sure as hell hasn't. She let Riley leave her because she couldn't love him like you. It makes my blood flow with jealousy honestly that she can love you so much. I never knew why they all liked you. Maybe it's that brooding thing."

Angel continued to stare at him, "Spike, I don't expect you to understand..."

"Then you're bloody stupid because I do. You and Darla can have this life now Angel. She has parts of Buffy's soul and you always had a certain amount of power over Buffy. Do me a favor though, since I have to watch Sunnydale instead of you don't talk to Buffy as much as possible. She tends to feel more pain and right now she's close enough to the edge, closer then I'd like."

Angel was saddened and didn't bother hiding it, "She talks to you about all of this?"

Spike nodded, "Feeling the jealousy are you now?"

Angel just stared at him, "Never once thought you would be the one in love with her."

Spike smiled, "Yea well. She needs someone who understands her and you left so I took your place."

"Do you have to make me feel even worse Spike?"

Spike smiled, "You've known me for 100 plus years and you can still ask me that question?"

Angel nodded, "True."

Spike walked over to Willow's bag and started going through it, "You have a good thing here Angel. Don't blow it."

Angel nodded, "Take care of her Spike. I'd hate to have to stake family again."

Spike smiled, "Alright, you call me family again though and I'll kill her while she sleeps."

Angel nodded and the baby started to squirm. It wasn't long before it was screaming yet again, almost as loud as it was born. Angel looked at Spike, "How did I know he would wake up?"

Spike walked over and motioned for Angel to give him the baby. Angel was hesitant but saw the serious look in Spike's eyes and gave his son to him. Spike smiled and stared into the baby's eyes. And then without warning Angel Spike vamped out. Angel was about to jump up and literally stake Spike until he realized the baby wasn't crying anymore. Angel was standing though so he stared down at his son and then at Spike.

"How did you know that work?"

"Baby's are comfortable around what they're most farmiliar with."

Angel nodded and then they both started hearing the bed moving so when they turned they saw Darla smiling, "Angel, maybe you and Spike should of had the baby."

She laughed a little more when Spike and Angel stared at each other and then Spike handed the baby back to Angel and turned back to human face. Spike looked to both of them, "Well, I'm going to go save the slayer. You two have a happy long life with the kid."

Spike picked up the bag and walked to the door but darla stopped him, "Spike. Tell her thank you."

He just smiled, "Looks like your soul comes in handy. You know she'll still hate you though right?"

Darla nodded, "I don't see why, I mean you've tried to kill her more then I have."

"Yes but I'm also a guy. I have a power over her. You're a girl and you just had Angel's child. Hate you forever."

Darla nodded, "Just say thanks."

Spike nodded and took off leaving Darla lying on the bed and Angel leaning on it with the baby in between them. They were staring at the baby when Angel looked to darla, "We should think of a name soon. I don't fancy on calling it baby forever." Darla just smiled and nodded.


	7. I knew It

_**A/N -** Okay this is it, the chapter everyone's been waiting for. Is Buffy evil or is she not. If she's not it won't be boring and if she is evil she won't stay evil. That's enough, now you have to read!_

**-Angels Room-**

Spike had just exited Angel's room but it was seconds before he was running back into the room followed by everyone else. Even Wesley who was carrying Willow ran into the room. Angel instantly stood handing the baby to Darla. Angel waited for Cordy to shut the door and lock it to ask, "What's going on?"

Everyone shrugged until Wesley finally spoke, "Well Buffy isn't Buffy anymore."

Spike's gaze turned to worry in a second as he noticed the swollen eye which would eventually become a black eye on Wesley's face. "Just now?"

Willow slowly nodded, "Yea and as we expected, wicked strong."

Spike walked to Willow and took her from Wesley. "Well this is easy. Remember the spell?"

Willow smiled, "She'll be okay Spike. I just need my bag."

Spike silently swore to himself, "We don't have it."

Willow jumped down from Spike's arms and looked angry, "What?"

Spike put his hands up in defense, "Well everyone was pushing me and I dropped the bag running back here."

Willow put her hands on her head and sat down in a chair, "I promised her Spike. I told her if this happened I wouldn't let her do anything."

Spike knelt down in front of her. "We're going to do just that."

Angel finally joined the conversation, "First we have to find out where she is." Then he realized something else. "And how you guys got away."

Wesley answered Angel, "Willow and I were talking and didn't exactly notice Buffy open her eyes. I went to go fix her pillow and then she strangled me for a little while with the chains until finally pulling them out of the wall. She punched me, said a few cruel words and was about to attack until Willow did a little magic. Just enough for us to get away."

Lorne looked around the room, "So she could be anywhere in the hotel."

Then all of a sudden there was a laugh coming from the open windowsill. Spike blinked in shock and listened to the words coming from this girls mouth, "Not just anywhere hunny, right here in the room."

Willow stood with all her strength, "Get out now."

Buffy tried to look hurt, "Willow, I can't believe you'd say that to your best friend in the whole world."

Willow still tried to look strong, "You're not exactly a best friend when you smile as you vision yourself killing me."

Buffy smiled and shook her head, "See that's not true. I mean when the vampires in this room were evil they were still my best friends."

Spike finally spoke, "Hope you know we hated you."

"Is that right? So how come you couldn't kill me? I mean I know Angel liked me when he was evil or else he wouldn't of spent so many nights torturing me which I get now by the way. I always thought it was a way to hurt me." She turned to Angel and smiled. "But it wasn't. Just an evil way of showing me I matter, that I was worth something."

Angel was finally coming out of his shock from this and spoke, "Too bad when you have a soul it's called stalking."

Buffy nodded, "See I thought so too but I think even the Buffy with a soul enjoyed it a little bit. Did you know I still have the pictures you drew of me?"

Willow shook her head and answered for Angel, "Buffy leave. You're not going to toy with our minds."

"See if I leave that would only give you good guys time to find that bag of yours and give me back that pesky little soul of mine."

Willow tried to be strong and got defensive, "So what? You think you're going to kill me with everyone in the room."

"I thought you were the smart one." Buffy reached beside her outside the window and when she turned back to Willow she had her bag. Willow gasped as Buffy reached into it and pulled out the orb. "See I couldn't just leave knowing I was at risk."

Willow shook her head, "You know I can always get another one."

Buffy ignored her as she stared into the orb, "It's really shiny but all glass things are." She threw it at the wall where Willow was standing missing Willow's head by an inch. "You're right though. Easy to pick up another one."

She then reached back into the bag and pulled out a bunch of papers. Willow shook her head and Spike spoke, "Buffy, don't."

She hopped off the window sill and into the room with the biggest smile on her face. She walked up to Spike still holding the papers to the point her body was against his. She reached behind Spike and put one of her hands in his back pocket. Within seconds she pulled away from the uncomfortable Spike and held his lighter in front of his face. She was back by the windowsill holding the papers in one hand and the lighter which had fire coming out of it in the other hand.

Before she did anything Angel spoke, "I got to hand it to you. Smart idea for your first impression."

Buffy smiled, "I knew you out of all people would be impressed."

Angel nodded, "Yeah considering I did the same thing."

Buffy nodded, "Right before you snapped Ms. Calendar's neck. I know. I actually saw it all. How she ran, how she almost made it out but you got to her. What a view huh, right in front of the big Window overlooking the parking lot! I bet the fear was intoxicating."

Angel went silent remembering every moment. His mind hadn't even processed the fact she said she saw it. Spike spoke for him. "Just light the spell on fire and leave luv. You've got plenty of plans and things to do."

Buffy nodded and lit the paper on fire. Willow let out a few tears and watched as it burned. Buffy threw it towards the door which was crowded with people which made everyone move and jump and made Buffy laugh. Wesley stayed and started stomping on it to put out the fire but was too late and the words were obviously unreadable.

Buffy hopped onto the windowsill and looked back at Spike, "I know you guys will find away to give me back my soul so I mine as well do all the damage I can while I don't have one. Buffy is going to be mad when she realizes you two didn't keep your promises."

Spike shook his head, "What is it with evil people and talk?"

Buffy smiled again, "You should know your mouth never closes." Spike just looked down knowing he walked into that one but it turned Buffy's sly smile into a flirtatious one, "Too bad you still have that tiny little chip Spike. I mean you and me evil, we could do a lot of damage especially with our love for violence."

Spike actually looked like he pondered the thought. When he looked up he was smiling flirtatiously too. We walked slowly towards buffy, "You're not exactly wrong but I do have me a little trap in my brain that won't allow me any of this fun."

Buffy stared at Spike who was directly in front of her now. "You know what I find Spike, the best part about being evil isn't the death but the passion. You got off on killing a slayer now imagine sleeping with one."

Spike smirked and then looked back at everyone in the room. When he looked back at Buffy he nodded, "Well that's my kind of fun."

Buffy nodded and for the first time grabbed Spike by the neck and they kissed for about half a minute until Spike pulled away. Buffy pouted, "Is it because we have an audience?"

Spike smiled and looked at all the surprised faces that filled the room and then back at buffy, "Yea actually. Don't much like them all."

Buffy was still all pouty, "But I'm not done talking."

Spike just smiled but stopped when Willow spoke, "Even after...With everything I have ever done for you, what she's done for you."

Spike looked down but then looked back up with his evil glare, "All that everything was just so I could get into the slayer's pants and now that I can I don't see why the nice act should keep up."

Willow was about to lunge at Spike but Angel her back. Spike and Buffy were laughing now but Buffy stopped and looked at Angel. "Everybody's hero." Buffy finally looked to Darla holding their baby and smiled before looking back at Angel. "Looks like our hero has something to lose."

Angel actually looked scared for a few seconds, "I know you won't do anything to him."

Buffy looked curious, "Why won't I do anything to him?"

Angel smiled and looked at Spike. "You and Spike have pretty much the same outlook on this world. You said it yourself if anything happened to this kid the world would end and we both know you wouldn't want that."

Spike nodded, "He's got a point."

Buffy shrugged, "I didn't say we would hurt him. Just imagine how much pain his mommy and daddy would be in if he suddenly went missing."

Spike admired Buffy sitting there, "I should of known your desire to cause pain would be so high."

Buffy nodded, "Hey if Pain is all you've ever felt and then all of a sudden you can take your revenge it makes a girl evil."

Darla stared at buffy and finally spoke, "You touch a hair on this baby's head and I will show you what real evil is."

Buffy laughed, "Well then I guess it's a good thing the baby doesn't have hair and you have a soul." Angel let out a small growl and Buffy giggled a bit. She stared back at Darla though, "Congratulations though. You've managed to hurt Buffy more then any essence of evil ever could. The best part is you two have souls. Plus if it wasn't for you two i wouldn't be here today." Buffy grabbed Spike's hand, "We're done here. Let's have us some fun."

Buffy hopped out the window onto the porch. Spike glanced back at Willow and winked. He then jumped out of the window after the evil Buffy.


	8. Help

**A/N -** _I got inspired from somewhere else with Angel and Darla's last name. So if I took it from your story or you were thinking of it just tell me and I'll change it. Absoloute apologies all around!_

**-Exactly Where Last Chapter Left Off-**

Everyone in Angel's room was extremely quiet for a few minutes until Cordy spoke. "See I told you all we didn't need her."

Willow shot her head up from looking at the ground and glared in Cordy's direction. "You know what I've had to take your crap since I was in diapers and I'm finally wondering why. You parade around and act like you mean something but you will never be half the woman Buffy is. She's taken so much crap and done everything possible to make everyone happy but herself so don't you ever stand there and talk about her like we're back in high school where you thought you were queen."

Cordy just leaned back against the wall speechless. Angel looked sympathetically to Willow, "We'll find her, I promise."

Willow smiled, "If Spike and I can't keep a promise to Buffy I don't know you're going to be able to keep a promise to me."

Wesley looked a little confused, "Well Spike is evil."

Willow shook her head, "He's playing her."

Angel ran his fingers through his hair, "Are you sure Willow? I mean with what we just saw..."

Darla chimed in, "He acted as immature as he used to be. Exactly!"

Willow smiled, "It was our plan! We both knew if Buffy did go evil she'd go for Spike to hurt Angel and for a partner."

Angel sighed, "So he was playing? Every word?"

Willow smiled, "He's there to watch her. Make sure she doesn't do too much damage."

Wesley nodded and put his hands on Willow's shoulder. "You're up on everything."

Willow nodded, "There's always decisions to make."

Gunn finally spoke, "Does anyone else find it wierd the baby's not crying?"

Darla looked down to the bundle in her arms and smiled. "He was born from me and Angel. I'm betting the fighting comforts him."

Angel shook his head, "We should change that."

Darla smiled and Fred spoke up, "Okay so we got Buffy gone how do we get her back?"

Willow slowly stood up, "I'll do it."

Angel shook his head, "We can help you Willow."

Willow smiled, "I know you can but I don't know if you should. You have a bunch of new things in your life that all have to do with your son. He'll have billions of enemies once the demon world finds out, he still has to see a doctor and you guys haven't even had a party to celebrate."

Angel shook his head, "We can deal with it all Willow."

Willow walked towards the door, "No you can't. I just need a place to stay Angel and I'll take care of Buffy."

"Why are you so god damn stubborn?"

Willow smiled and wiped away a single tear, "I live with Buffy and Spike and I learn fast. I'll deal with my girl..." She stares at Darla but continues to speak to Angel, "...and you take care of yours."

Angel was obviously not going to let this go, "You know I'm going to end up helping."

Willow nodded, "I know you're going to try and I also know that I need a place to rest for a while."

Angel nodded, "Of course. There's a room next door."

Willow opened the door, "You don't mind a few visitors do you?"

Angel looked intrigued, "Sunnydale gang?"

"They're not in Sunnydale. They're here in L.A but we didn't tell Buffy in case she went evil. Xander has the disk which has Buffy's spell on it."

Angel nodded, "Of course they can stay here."

Willow nodded, "Cool. I'll see you all in about two hours."

Wesley looked confused, "I thought you said you were going to sleep."

"I live with Buffy and Spike. I learn not to sleep."

Wesley half smiled, "Oh, well I'll walk you to your room."

Willow nodded, "Cool."

Willow exitd the room followed by Wesley. Cordy spoke again but softly, "I'm going to go find a room too. Kind of tired out."

Angel nodded, "Night Cordy."

Once she was gone Lorne looked at Angel, "You guys don't mind me staying here right? I mean you torched my place"

Angel smiled, "Of course."

Gunn looked at Lorne, "There's a room by ours."

Lorne nodded, "Great."

Gunn watched Lorne leave and then looked at Angel, "One amazing thing happens and then another goes wrong. Man you should ask Lorne to make our lives into a movie."

Angel nodded, "Night guys."

Fred smiled and looked at the baby, "You guys should name him."

Angel smiled, "We were about to. You know before Buffy went evil."

Fred nodded, "Good night." Then she walked out the door followed by Gunn.

Darla looked at Angel, "What do you think Spike would say if we named him William?"

Angel laughed a little as he sat in the chair and watched Darla hold his only son, "I think he'd be insulted."

Darla shook her head, "No matter how much you two say you hate each other it's only jealousy. It's always been jealousy."

"Meaning?"

Darla sighed, "You've always had what Spike wanted. Before it was power, then it was Dru, then it was Buffy, a soul and now a baby."

"Okay explains his hatred for me, but why do I have the greatest desire to stake him?"

Darla smiled down at her baby, "Because with the exception of your soul and your baby he actually got everything you had. He killed two slayers which made him known around the world as much as you, He defenitely had Dru and now he has Buffy and it's just eating you up inside."

Angel growled, "She can date whoever she wants to."

Darla laughed, "As long as it's you." Angel went silent so Darla continued. "From the day I changed your life in that alley I knew we'd end up together, you know do the greatest things but that was last lifetime." Angel stared into darla's eyes as she finished. "Then I ran into you during this lifetime and I hated you for the same reason Spike hated you. I knew you loved her and all i wanted to do was kill you for it. Then, then she did the most amazing thing and gave me a soul. She let me bring the most amazing child into this world and now all I want to do is thank her for it." She paused for a second listening to their son breathe, "We may have a child Angel and a history but we don't have a future. The minute I saw you and Buffy the night you staked me I knew you two wouldn't be broken so easy. It surprised me you even had the strength to leave her."

Angel finally sat back in the chair obviously in thought, "It was for her."

Darla shook her head, "I know how you love Angel so I know there was nothing in the world that would keep you from her, except fear. It wasn't fear for her either. I don't know the whole story because reading your whole W&H file would take about 8 years but I got the just of it. You left because people started telling you how it wouldn't work and what could go wrong. You got scared for what you would do when these things popped up in your faces. It topped it off too when you drank from her which is your greatest fear. You were scared of the fact she cared so much for you that she would risk her own life."

Angel shook his head, "She's put her life on the line for me more then that time."

Darla nodded, "True, but when you drank her you felt it. She's not a vampire so she doesn't know what it's like but you do. Drinking her blood was something you never thought you'd do but when you did you two felt connected and it scared you."

Angel was silent for a few minutes before he answered her, "Why are you saying all of this?"

Darla sighed, "Because Angel we both know how much she still loves you and now we need to figure out how much you love her."

Angel smiled, "I think we know the answer to that question."

Darla cleared her throat, "Then why didn't you react as much as Spike did when she turned up evil?" Angel was speechless at his sire's question so she just left him to ponder it. She smiled down at their child, "If not William for a first name how about a middle one?"

Angel pushed the thought to the back of his mind and tried to smile, "It kind of makes sense to have William somewhere." Darla nodded. "We'll have to fake a last name."

Darla laughed, "Let's use Jameston."

Angel laughed to, "Our all famous fake name."

Darla nodded, "Remember Spike and Dru's?"

"Roberton!"

They stayed laughing for a long time at only last names until Darla spoke, "You know Jameston isn't bad."

Angel nodded, "Well. With lack of a better name I here by name us Angel and Darla Jameston yet again."

Darla smiled, "So we have no first name and then William Jameston."

Angel went serious for a few seconds as he thought about a first name. "How about Conner?"

Darla thought it over for a few minutes and then looked down at her baby, "Welcome to the world Conner William Jameston." All Angel could do was sit there because now thoughts of his baby and Buffy swarmed in his head.

Willow's Room-

Wesley walked Willow to her room, "You've changed a lot Willow."

Willow smiled, "So have you."

Wesley smiled but then went serious, "You have a lot of power don't you?"

Willow walked to her bed and nodded, "I do. I told Tara I wouldn't do any more magic but it was Angel. I know not doing magic anymore is going to be really hard but sometimes I almost want it."

Wesley nodded, "You'll realize you don't need magic to make things better all the time."

Willow nodded, "Well I do now."

Wesley walked back to the door. "There's a phone by your bed to call Xander. Please try to sleep Willow. There's a lot to do."

Willow nodded, "Thanks Weley. I like having a watcher around. It makes me feel in control."

Wesley looked confused, "Giles?"

Willow shook her head, "When he learned Buffy was in heaven and not hell he bailed on all of us because he thought Buffy couldn't be strong."

Wesley was extremely surprised, "But Giles was her watcher. I may of not been there for a while but when I was in Sunnydale I could of sworn Giles wouldn't leave Buffy."

Willow wiped a tear away from her eye, "Yea me too. I guess a lot of dads leave their children huh?" Wesley looked extremely sympathetic, "The only good thing going on in Sunnydale is Xander and Anya."

Wesley knew about Xander and Anya being together because he went to buffy's funeral. "It will get better Willow. It always does."

Willow nodded, "I hope things start going right because I can't take much more wrong. Night Wes."

Wesley smiled, "Good night Willow."

Then he left Willow alone in the room to phone Xander. She picked up the phone and dialed his cell, "Xander?"

Xander sighed, "Yea Will, it's me."

Willow tried not to cry, "Uh Buffy's soul is gone."

Xander silent cursed himself, "How you doing?"

Willow shook her head, "I'm here Xander."

Xander tried to sound strong, "Are you going to do the spell?"

Willow sighed, "Buffy lit it on fire. She did everything we thought she would."

Xander tried to sound mad, "Which means she's probably prancing around L.A with Spike looking for their next victim."

Willow sniffled, "I promised her Xander, I told her I wouldn't let her hurt anyone."

Xander's tone instantly softened, "I hate him but I know Spike won't let her. I don't like to admit it but the vamps got a persuassive side and power over her. She'll be fine. Just concentrate on getting Buffy her soul back."

Willow nodded, "That's why i need you to bring the disk with the spell and the other orb. I'm pretty sure Angel has the rest around somewhere."

Xander sighed again, "You're staying at Angel's?"

Willow confirmed, "Yea. Don't worry I told him he couldn't help."

Xander laughed, "Right. That's like telling him he can't have a baby."

Willow nodded, "He's beautiful Xander."

"Anything Buffy sacrifices her life for should be."

"You're so right." After a pause she continued. "Are you going to come here?"

"Dawn's asleep but I can carry her to the car. Where are we going?"

"The hyperion. Big hotel close to Buffy's old school."

Xander nodded, "Got it!"

"Bring Tara, I might need her help."

"I don't think I could keep her here if I tried."

Willow smiled, "Love you Xander."

Xander tried to act shy, "Awe love you too Will. See you soon."

Then both lines clicked and Willow laid down on her bed. She needed a little bit of sleep, even if it was very little!


	9. Plans?

**-L.A Club - Two Hours Later.-**

Spike and Buffy had just finished their drinks and were now adoring the bodies clashing toegther as they danced to the very sensual music. It didn't take long for Buffy to want some of this fun so she slowly took him by the hand and winked before leading him tot he dance floor. They had stopped by a closed store to pick up a new wardrobe that soulless Buffy would like. So now she pretty much looked like a modern wannabe vampire. Dressed in an extremely short black skirt with slits up the sides and a red top that only held together by the ties that went around the neck Buffy started to slowly dance around Spike. It didn't take long for him to start dancing along with her. Using very slow and passionate movements that matched the song Spike finally got to express a love for the slayer, even if he knew she didn't really love him back.

Buffy looked up into Spike's eyes but then caught a couple on the stairs making out. Buffy slowly turned around so her back was to Spike so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back againt him their hipped swayed rhythmatically to the beat. Another grin of humor spread on her face as she looked up again to see the couple still making out. She lent her head back on Spike's shoulder to draw his attention to the couple. When he saw what the slayer was so interested with he had to find a way out of letting Buffy kill harmless people.

So he put on a flirtatious smile and played the flirtatious card that came naturally, "You think we could do better?"

Buffy winked at him, "Not what I had in mind but we could show them up before throwing them over the edge."

Spike smiled and started to slowly lead her up the stairs. He must of been the worlds best actor seeing as Buffy didn't suspect a thing. In seconds their lips were attached and their hands were roaming, defenitely making more of a scene then the couple next to them were. Even the couple next to them were watching Spike and Buffy. The only thought Spike had was, 'My responsibilities don't suck."

**-Hyperion - About the same time-**

Everyone else in the hotel was asleep but Angel. Their baby was even sleeping but I guess there was more on Angel's mind then he even knew. He lay the baby down on the bed by his mother and made sure the windows were locked shut before walking towards the door. He hadn't been outside the room since Conner was born and he was feeling pretty hungry. It didn't take him long to make it down the stairs to the kitchen but it surprised him when he saw Willow sitting at the table reading a book with a cup of tea in her hand.

Willow looked up slowly obviously not startled by his presence, "Couldn't sleep?"

Angel smiled, "Kind of hungry. You mind if I eat in front of you?"

Willow smiled and put down her tea, "I live with Spike."

Angel nodded and walked tot he fridge for his blood. "So, you're already up?"

Willow smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll sleep after this is over."

"What are you reading?"

Willow shrugged, "Anne Rice. After we met Dracula Spike went on and on about how Anne Rice and Dracula are the reasons everyone knows how to kill vampires so i started reading the books. The garlic thing is so cliche."

Angel smiled and put the blood in the micrwave, "So you guys are close huh? You and Spike?"

Willow closed her book, "We do have the whole gang, which is great but nowadays it's pretty much Spike, Buffy and me. Buffy's kind of a loner, Spike's in love with her and I have magic powers."

Angel nodded, "I was gonna say that earlier. Your magic has really improved since the last time I saw you."

Willow looked down now, "It was good for a while but magic get's hard to control. When I brought Buffy back I hit a point where I'm using magic for everything. After this is all over I'm done with magic."

Angel looked concerned now, "You can do this Willow. I remember when you were this shy teenage girl who wasn't aloud boys in her bedroom. You were shy but you were smart, you know how to handle yourself."

Willow shrugged, "I think that's why I started using magic to help Buffy. I stopped being the nerdy research girl and became a real asset you know? I was special."

Angel smiled and took his mug out of the microwave, "You were always special. Remember when Faith captured you? You should of seen everyone react to that. Oz was pretty much dying, Buffy was hsterical and Xander was all tough and ready to hit Wesley. You don't have to try to be anything you aren't to feel special especially with Xander and Buffy around you. They couldn't lose you for the world."

Willow was all teary now, "I forgot you get all speechy sometimes."

Angel smiled as he sat down, "It's what I do." Angel took the following silence to bring up Buffy's condition, "So when is Xander coming?"

Willow shrugged, "Any minute now. He has to wake Dawn up which is like waking Buffy up but whinier."

Angel nodded and smiled, "Does Buffy have to be close for this to work?"

Willow sighed, "Nope. It's just like your spell but without the clause."

"When are you doing it then?"

Willow shrugged, "A little after everyone shows." Angel nodded and took a sip of blood. Now Willow took the silence to change the subject, "Did you name him yet?"

Angel's smile widened, "Yeah. Conner."

Something clicked in Willow's head, "What did you guys use for a last name?"

"Jameston. Darla and I used it a few times a long time ago."

"So Conner Jameston?"

"Conner William Jameston."

Willow shook her head and smiled, "I have to see the look on Spike's face when you tell him that."

Angel smiled, "I can't wait. We just need Buffy and him back for the real party now."

Willow sighed, "It'll be a few hours now. Buffy's soul will be returned and then there can be cake."

Something popped in Angel's head that put a worried expression on his face, "Returned? You mean when Buffy get's her soul back Darla won't have one?"

Willow smiled and shook her head, "Darla's fine Angel. She has the essense of Buffy's soul but her actual one is somewhere out there."

Angel sighed in relief, "Sounds like everything is worked out."

A voice came from behind him that made him jump. "It's all good Deadboy, we know what we're doing."

Angel turned around and fake smiled at the sight, "How you been, Xander?"


	10. Shouldn't Be Here

**-Angel's Kitchen-**

Xander smiled back, "Not too bad. Bunch of crap going on now though and not surprisingly it's about you."

Angel shook his head and looked towards Willow again. When he did he realized Willow's attention was more focussed on a girl behind Xander. Her voice was quiet as she whispered a name, "Tara."

This girl Tara didn't even smile, "Hey Willow."

Dawn shook her head, "Look we know this is awkward but can we throw that out the window for enough seconds to cure my sister."

Angel turned to face Buffy's sister and smiled, "Dawnie? You're so grown up now."

Dawn smile widened to her ears as she ran to hug Angel, "Oh my god Angel. It's been like years."

Angel gratefull returned the hug, "I missed you."

Dawn calmed down and slowly pulled away, "I missed you too. I didn't even know what happened to you until i moved to Sunnydale. Buffy never talked about it to anyone."

Angel looked down, "I'm sorry. I should of told you myself especially since I'm living in L.A. now."

Dawn nodded, "Don't worry about it. I got Spike to be my bad ass vampire who tells me stories." When Angel looked down saddened Dawn shook her head, "No i didn'y mean he replaced you i just meant he's trying to fill your shoes and he's doing an okay job but you're still better."

Angel couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Dawnie."

Xander shook his head, "You have got to be kidding me. Even Dawnie was all over Angel. What is it with you woman and Angel? Willow, buffy, Faith, Dawnie, obviously Darla, Anya and i heard even kendra called you cute. I just don't understand it."

Dawn shook her head, "That's only because you were in love with buffy for too long to realize what Angel meant to her."

Xander shrugged, "I guess it's still the same if she risked going evil for him and his kid."

Angel shook his head, "Do you have to be so..."

Xander smiled, "Rude. Yes I do actually. It's my way."

Willow couldn't put up with it anymore, "ENOUGH! We have to return buffy's soul before Spike can't control her anymore."

Tara finally walked towards Willow, "Do you want me to do it?"

Willow nodded, "I can't do it, not anymore."

Tara actually smiled, "You'll be okay Willow."

Willow nodded and stood up. She stared at Xander, "Did you bring my labtop and the disk?"

Xander nodded and turned Dawn to reach into the backpack that was on her back. When his hands came out he was holding the disk and laptop. Willow nodded and looked at Angel, "She'll be okay in a few minutes. I promise."

Angel nodded, "So what do we do?"

Willow sighed, "You don't need to do anything Angel. Tara's going to help me do the soul thing. You should be upstairs with Darla and your baby."

Dawn suddenly got giddy, "Ooooooh, did you name it yet?"

Angel smiled, "Conner William Jameston."

Dawn clapped, "Can I see him?"

Angel looked at Willow and then back at Dawn before answering, "Yeah, I'll take you upstairs."

Dawn looked at Xander, "You guys need me?"

Anya actually answered, "Actually you would be more usuful with the infant. I too would like to see the life you created."

Xander shook his head, "No Anya. You would just get all these ideas and personally creating life is not on my to do list anytime soon."

Anya couldn't believe it, "Are you saying we're not going to have a baby? Ever?"

Xander sighed, "Can we have this conversation later? I promise we'll talk."

Anya nodded and then looked at Angel, "I want to see the infant."

Xander sighed and nodded. Angel smiled and nodded before getting serious and looking at Willow again, "I want to know Willow."

Willow nodded, "I promise you'll know as soon as we're done."

Angel nodded and smiled at Dawn and Anya, "Shall we?"

**-Club-**

Spike and buffy were still going at it against the railing. Half the club was acting like they didn't notice. The couple next to them got a little closer when they started making out again. Spike noticed and suddenly scared himself knowing if buffy wanted to do something he couldn't do a thing to stop her.So he did his best to keep her occupied the best way he knew how, hoping with everything she didn't know how close the other couple was to them.

**-Hyperion-**

Willow, Xander and Tara moved to the lobby for more space. Willow remembered every last detail and set the spell up perfectly without the book. Xander smiled as she sat on the right side of Tara, "Deja vu."

Willow smiled and waited for Xander to sit on the left side before she replied, "I know. I mean I've done this spell once and it's forever eteched in my mind."

Xander shrugged, "As long as we don't get attacked and hospitalized again I'm thinking we should be fine."

Willow nodded and tara finally interrupted, "Okay. i think I know what I'm doing."

Tara looked a little nervous so Willow grabbed her hand, "Don't worry. Now through half the spell you should start to get a little breathless and then you'll get to a point where you feel like you're trapped in your own body. Good luck."

Tara nodded and slowly placed the orb inside the safety basket. Xander started spreading the stinky herbs and Tara finally started chanting.

**-Club-**

Buffy paused for breath for the last time because she smiled wickedly at Spike before turning her heads towards the couple beside them who also paused for breath. She smiled, "You guys really know how to breath don't you?"

The girl turned towards buffy still in her boyfriends embrace, "Practice. Looks like you two have had some yourself."

Buffy winked at her, "We like practice."

The girl slowly slid out of her boyfriends embrace and walked so they were right in front of buffy. She slid out her hand, "I'm Kyla."

Buffy winked at SPike before taking the girls hand and shaking it, "I'm buffy and this here is Spike."

Spike winked at the girl and she looked him up and down. She then looked at buffy again and made mention to her boyfriend, "This is my boyfriend Tony."

Buffy looked him up and down, "You got taste, I'll give you that much."

Kyla smiled and looked at Spike while speaking to buffy, "Your tatse isn't too bad either."

Buffy got a little closer to the girl and wrapped he rhand around hers while putting on a famous evil grin, "You know kyla, we could have a small group practice."

Before kyla had a chance to respond Spike pulled buffy a little ways away. buffy started to look suspicious until Spike spoke of course, "I know what we're doing looks fun and all luv but shouldn't we be focussing on keeping your soul out of your body? It may just be me but i kind of like this evil turn around."

Buffy slid into Spike's arms and smiled, "This is why I adore you." Thy gave each other a small peck on the lips before buffy slid out of his embrace, "Let me just kill these two and we can go see a witch person about a no soul thing."

Spike looked at kyla and Tony and then back at buffy, "Why these two? Just a bunch of horny wannabe's."

Buffy put on a child-like pout, "You know what it's like Spikey, once you feel the sudden emptiness. I want to feel Spike, I want to drop them over the ledge and hear their bones crack. I crave the violence."

Despite better judgement Spike smiled and turned buffy so they were both facing the couple, "Fine pet but let's make this quick. We have a no soul to make permanant."

Buffy giggled and walked right up to kyla. She pretended like she accidentally tripped which knocked kyla right into the bars that kept them from falling off the balcony. Kyla looked extremely scared as buffy grinned while pressing her harder into the bars, "You know the best kind of practice is when you try something new. So now let's try a safety word. What's the word kyla?"

**-Hyperion-**

The table lurched really hard in front of Tara. She only grabs a part of it to stable the table as her face continued to stare extremely determined in front of her. "Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!"

**-Club-**

Spike gently held Tony back hoping secretly he could get by him so that buffy wouldn't do anything too rash. I guess it was too late because Buffy covered Kyla's mouth and smiled at the amount of fear radiating out of her eyes, "Wrong word kyla. I guess that means more pain huh."

Spike had enough at this point and let tony go before running to stop buffy because she already had Kyla off the ground. he tried anyway by pulling buffy backwards.

**-Hyperion-**

Tara took in a deep breath, "Acum!"

The Orb started to glow brightly for a brief moment and then it suddenly goes dark. Tara suddenly relaxed and then started to stare around blankly. Xander winked at her while Willow just gripped her hand tighter. "How you feeling?"

**-Club-**

Buffy struggled from Spike's grasp and pushed him back yet still managing to hold onto Kyla. She glared at Spike before throwing her over the edge. The second buffy let go of kyla's body her eyes started to glow. She suddenly gasped loudly and started groaning in pain causing Spike to get up and run to her. He saw her eyes glow a bright red for an instant and go back to their normal color. Buffy dropped to her knees and looked up at Spike but then quickly looked down and started crying. Spike stared down at her waiting for her to react to him being there. Buffy finally raised herself back to a standing position, her eyes heavy with tears and looks into Spike's eyes.

She shakes her head and starts rambling through her tears, "I'm so sorry Spike, I'm so sorry."

Spike nods and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay buffy, I promise you'll be fine."

Tony finally looked towards both of them and started yelling, "Are you kidding? She is not going to be fine. If kyla isn't okay then niether is she."

Buffy slowly turned towards him and was overwhelmed with ever more guilt. "I don't deserve to be fine."

Tony nodded, "You're damn right you don't."

He was about to lunge at her when Spike pulled her out of the way and picked her up like a baby. "Not today mate. I think you should go check on your girlfriend. I can still hear her breathing."

With that Spike took off with the crying buffy in his arms leaving Tony to run for his beloved girlfriend Kyla.

**-Hyperion -**

Willow, Tara and Xander all stood up instantly. Willow supported tara in her tired state as she looked to Xander, "Run up to find Angel's room. Let him know that buffy should be back any minute now. Dawn and Anya should know too."

Xander nodded, "I'm on it."

When he was out of sight tara smiled at Willow, "That was a lot of energy."

Willow nodded, "Yeah, well you just channelled extremely old magic. Be very proud Tara."

Tara smiled, "You should be proud too. It takes a lot of strength to just sit there and watch me do it."

Willow started walking her over to the couch, "Yeah well, I can't lose you Tara."

Tara started blushing and tearing up a little as they sat down, "Good. I don't want you to lose me either."

They instantly hugged each other like they were never going to let go. This is when Angel and everyone came running down the stairs with Angel in the lead, "She's back?"

Willow smiled and slowly turned towards Angel, "She will be. Let's just hope Spike did an okay job."

**-Outside Of the Club-**

Buffy stood still crying and leaning on Spike as they watched a bunch of cops and ambulances run into the club. Spike finally turned towards buffy, "We should get back pet."

Buffy shook her head, "I have to know she's okay. She has to be fine."

Spike nodded and stood in pity knowing buffy would beet herself up for days and the saddest part was he couldn't find a reason why she shouldn't.

**_A/N -_** _I'm not too good at writing evil parts. Sorry. Anyay i hope it's what you expected because it sure as hell wasn't what i expected. I might change some of it, just give me an opinion on what you didn't like. PLEASE! Anyway the translations are - Translation: So it shall be! So it shall be! Now! (Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum)_


	11. Facade

**A/N -** _This might not be what you expected but I hope it's still okay to finish read. I like where this is going but this chapter was kind of off. Thanks for the reviews though. I love them!_

**-Outside Of The Club - Few minutes Later-**

Buffy had been pretty much silent as buffy gripped Spike's hand so hard that it bled while she waited for a sign the girl, Kyla would be okay. The sign came to her when a two doctors rushed out of the door with kyla on a stretcher talking into a walky-talkie.

"We've got a young girl, early twenties. Lower back problems and head trauma. Critical condition! Apparently thrown off the balcony by a girl who is still missing. Police are beginning search immediately. Over."

Buffy shook her head and turned so Spike was holding her so she could cry onto his shoulder. He didn't want to ruin her express emotion moment but he had to because a few policement started searching the premisice. "She couldn't of gone far."

Spike bent his head down to speak into buffy's ear, "We've got to go luv. We can't risk you getting caught."

Through sobs Buffy spoke, "I deserve it Spike. I deserve to be caught."

Spike shook his head and sighed knowing the only way Buffy would leave is if he forced her too. So he scoobed her up like a baby yet again and took off running while she continued to cry. Little did they know that someone was watching them, someone everyone had forgotten, Holtz. He smiled as the vampire ran off with the slayer, "She's almost weak enough, almost."

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

Angel was pacing a little faster then he was before while Willow and Tara still sat on the couch. Xander was curled up asleep next to them with Anya on his lap. Dawn was pacing along with Angel. Willow put her head into her hands, "They should be back by now."

Angel nodded, "The sun's almost up. They don't have much time."

Dawn shook her head, "It can't be that bad right? I mean even without a soul you're still who you were before?"

Angel and Willow stared at each other after Dawn spoke knowing that especially a slayer would have a desire for evil. Neither could stand even the thought of soemthing bad happening to her. Willow and Dawn were even concerned about Spike, wheather she had staked him or not during this evil time.

Willow finally looked at Dawn to answer her, "Actually no Dawnie but don't worry because either way, we know she's out there with a soul. She's not soulless anymore."

**-Outside The hyperion-**

Spike and buffy were standing outside the garden where buffy had finally told Spike she could walk. Instead though she just started crying into his shoulder and rambling, "I don't want it anymore Spike. Take it away from me. My soul..."

Spike had absolutely no idea what it felt like to suddenly have a soul but from how fragile and weak the slayer looked he knew not even he would be able to stand it. He whispered calming words while rubbing her head, "Hey, it's okay slayer. It wasn't you and you know that."

Buffy shook her head, "It was though. I felt it Spike. Her fingers were still on me when I got my soul back. If I had only reacted faster. If i could have..."

Spike shook his head, "There is no use for shoulda coulda woulda's Buffy. What happened, happened and you can't change it. You didn't even do it. When you're evil this kind and caring you goes away. You should know that better then anyone!"

Buffy suddenly looked up into his eyes, "What am i going to tell Angel? And Willow, Dawnie and Xander? They're going to hate me so much."

Spike slowly shook his head no, "Of course they won't. Hey you have so made much worse mistakes then this and you didn't even make this mistake. They will never stop caring about you, especially Angel."

Buffy started wiping her eyes and calming down. Reality finally had a hold of her when she heard Spike's calming words. Then she suddenly realized that she didn't have to tell anyone, "Spike you can't say a word! They don't even have to know."

Spike couldn't believe the words that just came out of the slayer's mouth, "Are you bloody seirous? I think they're going to know something happened if the police come by? Or if you start crying out of nowhere."

Buffy sighed, "They won't. We'll deal with the police if they find me here and I can hide it if you promise you will." Spike still looked extremely unsure so buffy put on her desperate face, "Please Spike. They can't know what happened."

That's what sunk Spike's strong ship as he nodded slowly, "Fine. You still didn't do anything wrong buffy."

Buffy nodded and wiped her eyes, "Thank you Spike."

Spike actually smiled and gave her a real hug, "I missed you so much!"

Buffy half-smiled and pulled away, "I missed you all too. I felt so trapped."

Spike nodded and grabbed her hand, "We should go in you know."

buffy took a deep breath, "Not a word Spike, not a word."

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

Dawn was pacing along with Angel when Spike and Buffy walked into the Lobby. Buffy took a deep breath and put on a fake smile, "You didn't have to wait up."

Angel and Dawn stopped pacing as Dawn ran up to hug her sister. Buffy welcomed her but just as soon as they hugged buffy let go. Willow, tara and Xander went running for her too. They were also brief welcome backs until Angel walked up to her. He actually half smiled, "Welcome back."

Buffy could of cracked her mask there but she kept the facade up and smiled, "Thanks. You never told me how disorientating getting a soul back was."

Angel giggled a bit and was about to speak until Dawn started asking her questions, "So what was it like? What did you and Spike do? Where did you guys go? Do you remember it all? What were you thinking? Were you going to murder..."

The questions stopped there because Buffy threw up her hand, "Calm down Dawnie." Buffy went suddenly serious, "We went to a bar, had a lot of drinks, danced a little bit and left when I got my soul. There's nothing more to it then that."

Despite the serious tone in buffy's voice Dawn wouldn't let it go, "But what were you thinking Buffy?"

Buffy sighed, "Do you want to be evil Dawn? Huh? Do you think it's so cool? Is that why you've been asking to patrol with me? Do you want to murder some girl?" Dawn shook her head, "Then stop asking me about it because it's not interesting."

Spike put his hand on buffy's shoulder, "Calm down buffy."

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath before looking at the scared Dawn, "I'm sorry Dawn."

Dawn nodded and Tara spoke to break the awkward pause, "That was interesting. I've never felt that kind of power."

Willow smiled, "Oh yeah. It's like channeling the woman who did it the first time right into your body."

Tara only nodded, "Now I know where your obsession with magic comes from."

Willow looked down and Xander broke the next awkward silence, "So now that everything's done can we go home and deal with our dramatic lives our own way?"

Anya smiled, "Yes. I would like to go back to the shop."

Buffy nodded, "Alright, let's move out."

Angel didn't have time to be dissappointed because Spike shook his head, "No way we're leaving today unless you want the pile of dust to drive."

Buffy remembered the sun and nodded, "Alright." She looked at Angel, "You mind if we stay the day?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah of course."

Xander sighed, "Come on buffy, we can leave Spike and he can make his own way back."

Buffy smiled at the glare from Spike but then stared at Xander very sternly, "I am not leaving Spike anywhere unless we're in Sunnydale."

Willow smiled, "So what are we going to do today then?"

Buffy sighed, "I have some stuff I need to take care of." She stared at Dawn, "You want to spend the day with dad?"

Dawn's eyes lit up, "You mean it?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. I don't know why you would but you can."

Dawn sighed, "He apologized for missing mom's funeral."

Buffy shook her head, "Go get some rest Dawn."

Dawn just wouldn't leave her alone, "You're going to have to forgive him sometime."

Buffy clenched her fists and stood up straight, "No I really don't. Now go and get some sleep so that you're not a complete crank today."

Dawn sighed again and took off running to the room Willow was in. Angel looked at buffy, "What are you doing today?"

Buffy shrugged, "See old friends, maybe the mall and I have to take care of something."

Angel looked intrigued now, "What kind of something?"

"Something about last night went a little wrong and I have to clear it up."

That's when Spike's ears perked up, "What are you gonna do?"

Buffy shrugged it off, "Nothing Spike. I just have things to do." She looked towards Angel before anyone could say anything else, "What are your plans today?"

Angel thought about it for a little while, "I have to take Conner to a doctor apparently but other then that the usual..."

"Walk around with an old book." Buffy finished his sentence.

Angel nodded but Xander interrupted the moment, "HELLO! What are we supossed to do?"

Buffy shrugged, "Go with Dawn. My dad won't even notice she's there let alone you guys. He'll just hand her a credit card and she'll go to the mall. You guys could use a few accessories."

Willow and tara not anxious to spend a lot of time together were debating but Xander and Anya smiled, "We're in."

Willow nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Tara shook her head, "I think I'll hang around here." She stared at Angel, "I...If you don't mind."

Angel actually smiled, "Of course you can. Just beware of the other people who are about to wake up in about another four hours."

Spike grabbed buffy's hand, "Yes well then, it's time for some sleep." He stared down at buffy, "I want to talk to you."

Angel defenitely looked curious as Spike dragged Buffy off somewhere. He would of gone after them but the sound of Conner crying caught his attention. It was then he suddenly realized they needed baby stuff so shopping was on the list for some people. He excused himself from the group leaving Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara alone.

Anya looked up at Xander, "I'm tired sweetie."

Xander nodded but looked at Willow, "You guys okay Will?"

Tara actually nodded, "I'll just go sleep with Dawn."

Willow defenitely looked hurt as her head fell to the ground. Xander tried to hide his sympathy, "Come crash with us Will."

Willow nodded and watched tara walk up the stairs. Xander patter his best friend's back, "It'll get better."

Willow sighed and smiled at Xander, "Let's find us a place to sleep."

Soon the lobby was completely empty. If you would of walked in now you would of thought the place was a haunted.

**-Hyperion - kitchen-**

Spiked dragged her into the room and sighed, "What are you going to do Buffy?"

Buffy looked down, "I have a way... I know how to make this all go away."

Spike looked intrigued now, "How?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "When I was living in L.A. in the short time I was a slayer I made a somewhat friend or enemy. You know Wolfram and hart right?" Spike nodded and Buffy continued, "Well, me and Lilah go way back and she owes me a few favors."

Spike looked curious now, "Wy does she owe you favors?"

Buffy looked down to the ground, "I did a few things for them, when I was the slayer. Things I weren't proud of but they were fun at the time."

"What kind of things?"

Buffy shrugged, "Leading people to their death, robbing stores and pretending to be a lawyer. I never actually killed anyone, not until tonight."

Spike grabbed Buffy's hand, "You couldn't do anything Buffy. I don't care what you say because I know there was nothing you could do."

Buffy nodded, "Until I realize that for myself I have kind of a law problem and that's what Lilah is going to take care of."

"I don't want you to go alone."

"I have to go alone. Please Spike, just let me do this."

It took Spike a few seconds to finally nod, "Fine, but you be careful. I know the naughty law firm and you better watch your back."

Buffy nodded, "I will." Spike walked over to the fridge and buffy looked curious, "Aren't you going to sleep for a bit?"

Spike smiled and shook his head, "Not really tired. Plus I need something to get rid of buffy breath."

Buffy suddenly turned red, "Oh god."

Spike winked at her, "Hey, I've been wanting that for a long time now. I was hoping the make-out session would of lasted a little longer. You have some talents the good-two-shoes slayer never showed."

Buffy winked and started swaying towards the door, "I'm even better off my feet."

Spike smiled as Buffy walked out the door. He grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge and a mug from the cupboard before heating up his breakfast, just in time for the sun start to rise.


End file.
